Récit Érotique
by SiaMi
Summary: Quand Naruto trouve un récit érotique mettant en scène Sasuke et luimême et qu'il accuse Jiraya de l'avoir écrit ...


Titre : Récit érotique

Chapitre : One-shot

Autrice : Sialeeds

Fandom : Naruto

Genres : No lemon bande de pervers ! Débilité au centième degré, humour si on veut, quasi drabble ...

Couple : SasuNaru (Mais seulement dans le récit XD)

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Pas à moi T.T …

Note : Vous risquez de perdre des neurones et de vous demander si l'autrice de cette fic n'a pas six ans et demi en lisant cette espèce de torchon sur patte. Autrement dit, si vous êtes choqué par la débilité, ne lisez pas XD !

* * *

« ERO-SENNIN ! » 

Le hurlement pourtant si habituel provoqua des cris suraigus venant du côté du bain des femmes que Jiraya épiait avec de la bave au coin des lèvres. Il poussa une série de jurons en voyant les femmes se cacher d'une serviette et son élève arriver d'une démarche rageuse. Le blond se planta devant le sannin et le toisa de son regard d'une puissante colère. Naruto balança ensuite une série de feuilles en pleine figure au sannin qui se demandait encore se qui prenait à son élève.

« C'est dégelasse ! hurla t'il, provoquant une nouvelle série de cris suraigus. »

Jiraya fronça les sourcils et s'empara du paquet de feuille pour en inspecter le contenu. Il eut un simple sourire en voyant un récit érotique mais il faillit s'étouffer en voyant que les personnages principaux étaient Naruto et Sasuke.

« Héhé, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu fantasmais sur le petit Uchiwa.

- JE NE FANTASME PAS SUR SASUKE-TEME ! »

Naruto sembla parler dans le beurre car le sannin, prit dans la lecture du récit, n'écoutait pas un traître mot que prononçait le blond.

« Tu te débrouilles bien pour un gamin, héhé …

- JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CE TORCHON !

- Ho … c'est même plutôt osé … un peu cru peut-être, héhé … »

Le sannin reçut une grande claque derrière la tête pour sa dernière remarque et il prit enfin compte de la présence du grand énervé à ses côtés.

« Tu disais ?

- JE N'AI PAS ÉCRIT CE TRUC DÉGEULASSE !

- Pas la peine de crier, marmonna le sannin.

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne assez perverse à Konoha pour écrire ce genre de cochonnerie !

- Kakashi ?

- NON, VOUS ! »

Jiraya éclata d'un rire grossier à la dernière remarque de Naruto, comme si il s'agissait de la blague de l'année. Naruto s'en sentit complètement humilié.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer !? demanda t'il agressivement »

Le sannin prit un air offensé cette fois. Il pointa un doigt en l'air et ferma les yeux avec un air solennel.

« Comme si ce brouillon de gamin pouvait appartenir à moi, grand auteur ! Oses me dire que tu ne vois pas la différence entre mes récits si excitants et cette petite composition de môme de 12 ans !

- Je ne lis pas ce genre de truc !

- Bien sûr, ironisa le sannin en roulant les yeux. »

Les joues de Naruto allaient rendre les tomates jalouses, pensait le sannin en riant intérieurement. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas la gêne qui envahissait les joues de Naruto mais plutôt la colère …

« Je vais dire à Tsunade que vous espionnez les femmes du onesen ! Chaque fois que je vais vous voir ici, je vais crier pour alerter tout le monde ! Je vais faire annuler la publication de votre torchon ! Je vais publier des affiches avec votre photo dans toute la ville, en dessous ce sera écrit ''pervers, fou furieux'' ! Vous allez me le payer ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Naruto s'éloigna de la même démarche rageuse sous le regard médusé du sannin.

* * *

_**DING DONG !**_

Sasuke sursauta en reconnaissant le bruit strident de la sonnette de son immense maison. Il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir … en fait il eut tout juste le temps d'analyser le fait qu'il venait de recevoir un paquet de feuilles en pleine tronche. Sasuke grogna puis reconnut Jiraya qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés puis l'air grave.

« Dis tout de suite à Naruto que tu es l'auteur de ce torchon si tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui lui dise. »

_**Owari**_

**Autrice (MDR) **: Bouhaha ! Sasuke est un pervers !

**Sasuke : --''**

**Naruto **: C'est quoi ce torchon !?

**Autrice **: Demande à Sasuke XD !

**Naruto **: je parlais de ta fic --' !

**Autrice **: Beuh T.T … Des reviews pour ce délire vraiment mais vraiment con ?

**Naruto et Sasuke **: Ça n'en mérite même pas !


End file.
